Marshall's Gum wad
by Castielslilwingman
Summary: In this story Marshall-Lee realizes that after his 'love' Fionna leaves Aaa on a mission for adventure, his real crush is.. Gumball. Yes the pink prince is his new kryptonite, and after a hot night of realization for the two, the blonde comes back to confess her 'Love' for the prince. Will Marshall and Gumball figure this out?
1. Chapter 1

/HAllo! :D I am KAt. I'm new to Fanfiction and im super uber duber excited my friends~ Im sorry if its not perfect, ono. forgive me please~ REview welcome and loved~/

A cold breeze swept through the males hair as he floated upon the cool winds of the

midsummers night. Marshall put his tinted grey hands behind his head, and razed into them, closing his red opiated hues with a soft sigh.

A lot ran through his mind; for a lot of things were changing in Aaa. For one- Fionna was leaving. The blonde had lost her taste for the boring little adventures and had left for a lifelong quest. Second of all, Prince Gumball was being really.. stand off-ish. It almost dared to annoy the vampire his friend was acting different. Friend.. He wished. "I just don't see how Gumball is so.. okay." He mumbled to himself. "He turned down Fionna, for no good reason, watched her leave while smiling, Hell.. he'd flown off on that stupid bird after she went!" Marshall-Lee growled at himself, sitting up. He now sat in a tree, mumbling to his sexy self about how stupid the cute little prince was. Damnit. He knew he was cute- and believe me it hurt him to admit it.. but he did.

Gumballs P.O.V.

This was simply perfection.. See, I knew with Fionna here I wouldn't have it. This chance opening I have now. Its literally almost finished- my game plan. For.. asking Marshall out. See, I figured I'll have cherries or something and do something totally derpy or super sexy. But who says he'll even like it.. I don't even know if he's gay like me. Well.. openly. I mean- he knows I can hear him out my window when he's making those weird sounds and.. singing, right? "Lord, if I new anything about him-" I simply mumbled to myself. Frowning. This was gonna be a bit more complicated..

/So like this isn't even chapter one Like half of it. See im super tired and its 5am so ill just leave this HERE/


	2. Chapter 2

/Im back :D Still Gumwads POV mah bbys ohyus vuv A few lemon moments are on their way so watch out gohohohhhohoh/

I stood there, letting the water fall onto my skin and back. I felt my hair being soaked, the shower head spurting the hot steamy water into the pink locks of mine. "If I knew his age. If I knew what the stupid brute liked then I could actually say something!" But he was so.. mysterious. So cold and teasing around me and just.. just plain old rude sometimes. "Can I be anymore clueless?" I asked myself coldly, looking at my arms, whish were beginning to turn a hot pink because of the heat. I turned, and twisted the knob to my shower waters supply, and when I turned to the mirror I smiled. It was foggy, and where I stood was only a pink blob. I stepped out of the somewhat large space for cleaning and sauntered to my towel, drying off my arms, torso- lower torso, for simple words and legs. Moving my head, I massaged the back of my neck and groaned lightly, with a grimace.

After fixing my achy neck I trotted into my room, towel around my chest. Like a girl, I admit but a pretty one you have to comply. I thought I'd heard a tap at my window, but.. when I turned I saw nothing. I thought I heard the lyrics to bad boy- one of Marshy's songs but he was at his house. Probably. I took off my towel, and dropped it beside me, tilting my head. Where were my pajamas? All I saw was one of Marshall's shirts. And I don't even know how that got there. I shrugged, and tilted my head yet again. Slipping it on I put on boxers underneath, and yawned. I plopped unto my bed, and slid my tired eyes closed. Letting myself slip into a deep sleep.

Marshalls POV

God I couldn't stand it. That stupid prince was running amuck in my mind all day and now- I have to imagine him sleeping. All cuddled into his bed, hugging his pillow in his sweet little pajamas. He was way too cute. I know.. In my heart that if I were to even converse with the stupid little baker I'd end up hurting him. FP had less of a chance of hurting him.. and Fionna. I sat down of the prince's balcony, listening to the water from his shower with my bat ears, running my hand through my hair. 'Is_ he.. Is he showering? Or is it my imagination?' _the thought ran through my mind like a horse in the races. Pounding into my brain and pulsing with a feeling.. that horny feeling I sometimes got. His sweet, pink little gumball flavored body beneath my own, sweating and covered with bite marks.. Gummy's eyes closed and his brows tilted up, his mouth frozen in screaming, choking up pleasure, His legs wrapped around my waist while I- "Gah!" I growled to myself, snapping out of the dazing day dream I'd discovered. I heard a footstep, so I flew up, above the sight through the window, my guitar fingers strumming chords with nervousness in them.

I had to be silent or Gumball would see me stalking him.. More like checking up on his from a short distance every night. You know what I mean. When I peeked back into the room, Gummy was asleep. In my shirt. I closed my eyes, and sighed to myself with a grin. Turning, heading back home. "My bad little boy."

/SQUUUUUUUEEEEE this took forever even thought it's short because im a little distracted :D Procrastination is awesommeeee! anyways I may or may not have chapter 3 up later today- because of my birthday B) seeya/


	3. Chapter 3

Gumballs P.O.V.

Morning light burned into my face. My eyes, especially.

I saw Peppermint butleress beside my bed, smiling. "Time to get up, Prince!" The bright woman purred to me, a hand patting the front of my left cheek. I simply groaned, and turned. Adorable little dwaddling footsteps followed my face, and whined. "Prince Gumball, you can't lay in bed all day." My friend scolded me, and I turned again.

_Tap tap_ tap!

I immediately sat up, making my butler jump and flinch. A hazy blush on my face I got up, and ran to the window, looking around and raising a brow slowly, I pressed my cheek to the glass, and with an admittedly odd looking face looked around. I heard a rather.. attractive laugh, and jumped as Marshall pressed his nose to the glass opposite side of where my own face was. I.. was in his shirt. He'd obviously not noticed yet, because he was still laughing, holding his axe bass. "Marshall!" I squeaked nervously, watching the vampire as he laughed, his shoulders moving slightly. He was so.. cute. I blushed at my thoughts and crossed my arms, hearing the door close after my butler left us together. Well.. technically Marshall was still outside but- Yeah.

I frowned at the male leaning against my window, a glare in my pink eyes. He was talking, but I barely could hear him. I stepped forward, and unlatched the golden lock on my door windows to my terrace, raising a brow. Marshall-Lee stepped inside and stared at me, with a confused sort of look to his face. 'That's my shirt.' He pointed at my chest, pressing his grey finger to it. I pushed away his hand nervously, and slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah. Care to explain why it was in my closet, Marshy?"

Okay, that wasn't necessary.. I had a bit of harshness there. Maybe a bit of a hiss or something, because the king had noticed, and stepped forward. 'How can I be sure you didn't take it, Princey?' he'd bared his fangs slightly, and crossed his arms. God. He had to be so fucking attractive..

"Steal your shirt? How would I.. are you implying I'd stoop so low as to come to your house at night and wait for you to sleep- to take your shirt?!" I asked, with a sort of offended tone. Like I'd be so creepy as to take his shirt like that in the middle of the damn night, while he slept. He almost looked offended himself, opening his mouth to say something before I heard my little cinnamon bun sweetie run in. "Prince Gumball!" She squealed, running to me and hugging my legs. I only smirked, and picked her up, listening to Marshall.

Marshall's P.O.V.

I'd fallen asleep after getting home last night. Done the regular routine, woken up, taken a shower, brush my teeth and hair.. you know. usual stuff!

And then I'd headed over to Gummys. Now, what I'd done before that had made me a little sad. I'd raced over to Fionna's, and knocked on her windows for about twelve minutes, before I realized she wasn't there. Cake wasn't there. No one but those weird-ass caterpillar things were there. I'd made my way over to my other friends house hoping he'd be helpful, but when I tapped on the window, he'd jumped up and ran over so fast I went down, thanks to my drills I practiced at night. Then I realized, it was morning. I flew up immediately, and put my nose to the glass, where Gumball's face was smushed. I almost dared to kiss the cool glass where his adorable little antic filled mouth was.

I waved, and laughed some before talking. "Hey gummy bear! Watcha doin? Trying to make a pan with your face to make pancakes?" I was gonna use his love for baking as humor, but he only glared. He didn't seem to hear me. Before I noticed, I stood in his doorway looking at his shirt with a small smirk. "That's my shirt." I scoffed, shoving my hands into my pockets and watching the pink male. He'd said something about why it was there, and with a rather rude voice. "How can I be sure you didn't take it, Princey?" Ooh, it felt good to call him that. 'Steal your shirt? How would I.. are you implying I'd stoop so low as to come to your house at night and wait for you to sleep- to take your shirt?!' hahaha.

So it /was/ wrong for me to occasionally drop by and watch him sleep and sometimes jack off to fake imaginations of us.

_That made so much fucking sense._

"W-Well, yeah! You sure seemed to enjoy it last night!" I came back with a frown, flashing a red eyed glare to the cute little candy person in Gumballs arms. I could be there. That was my place. 'Last night..? When we're you ever here last night?' The candy prince asked, suddenly turning to me. He put down his friend, and shooed her off, beginning to corner me.

'Marshall-Lee, are you watching me or something?'


	4. Chapter 4

Gumballs P.O.V.

He'd been.. watching me. I knew it. I fucking knew it! I felt like getting up and jumping around or flopping around or screaming but no... no I had to stay cool. I began to corner the king, and raised a brow. "You've been.. watching me." I reasoned, looking down at his shirt. He stayed guiltily silent. But I knew what he was thinking. "All this time. Even with Fionna here.. you came. I heard the taps and such.. the voices and your guitar." I stopped right in front of him, and smirked.

"You so have a crush on me you little shit." I purred, and put my hands upon my hips. The vampire blushed(Which by the way, was adorable) and huffed. 'First off, no. Hell no. I'd n-never have a crush on you.' a stutter. Obvious give away. "Oh. Then you'd not mind.. if I was going out with Flame prince..? Right?" I teased. Like I liked that creepy dude.. he was really emotional. "Because.. see,"

Before I knew it, Marshall was pinning me to the wall. 'You.. what?' he asked, with a rather harsh tone I did not really like. No, not at all. It kinda made me nervous.. but it was extremely sexy and I pretty much almost jizzed myself when Marshall got closer. But I stayed straight faced. "I'm dating Flame prince." Came out my, dare I say, terribly convincing bored voice. At that, Marshall had let go.

Marshall's P.O.V.

Yeah, no. Gumball was not gonna straight up fucking lie to me and tell me that he was 'dating' Flame prince. He and Fionna had totally gone on a date the day before this. But I let go. Just so I could get bubba to stand up straight. I grabbed his shoulders, pulled him closer, and even though my heart felt like it was gonna pound right outta my chest, I kissed the stupid prince.

He seemed pretty surprised, counting how his eyes widened and his whole body kinda completely froze. But.. the fact that I actually felt his lips move back, made me happier then I'd pretty much ever been.

**/OMG :D LEMON AHEAD ahoyyy captain ;D anyways**

**thank you guys sososososo much for the follows and review I got I mean ;w; si si muchas gracias.**

**Next chapter will definitely have more then a kiss, so don't worry. and stay tuned! :D /**


	5. Chapter 5

Gumball's P.O.V.

I froze. My whole body, my mind, my eyes and.. my heart,

paused. Marshall's lips were cool, and soft.. yet so comforting and warm in their own way. As soon as the feeling returned in them, my own pair of lips began to apply pressure against Marshall's own, making him ease. I sensed it. He slowly repositioned, and let me stand. But out mouths didn't pull apart. Aw hell naw. I'd waited too long for this vampire bastard to kiss me, and here we were making out. I wrapped my arms around the male, closing my surprised pink eyes. The way our bodies moved.. how Marshy's hands went to my waist, how he let me hold him so close..

I felt like melting right there. I was right about his crush, hopefully, and it felt so good. So.. perfect.

Marshall's P.O.V.

He was too sweet. The feel of those soft pink lips was overwhelming in pretty much everyway, and the taste, oh god don't get me fucking started. You know that thick, kinda grainy sickly sweet medicine you used to take when you were a kid? Hell yeah.. that's what it felt like I was grinding my blabbers against. Speaking of blabbers, I felt Gummy's body tense a bit as I moved my hand lower, down to his ass. I let out a soft, growly purr to let him know I wasn't gonna hurt him.

I wasn't gonna let anyone hurt him now. I squeezed his soft little plush tooshie, and opened my eyes about halfway, to see Gumballs whimper induced face. I shoved my tongue against, and through his sticky pink lips. It was a whole. Nother. Fucking. Level. His tongue was like silk, and it tasted more like.. one of those bubblegum rolls that I used to tease him with. And boy, did I love it.

Gumball's P.O.V.

"Ah- Ah~" I let a soft little groan of pleasure move out of my mouth as my partner shoved into my mouth. His hand rested on my butt, which, I for one had no problem with. My arms stayed wrapped around Marshall-Lees neck, and gently pushed my hips against the vampires own. I won over a soft moan of desperation, and smirked. But soon after I felt myself being shoved upon the bed, Marshall over me with hungry red eyes, his knee between my legs.

Not only five mere seconds later, our tongues were dancing with each other again, and my eyes shut tightly. Marshall had a boner. I felt it rub against me whenever he pushed his knee onto my own growing erection. I bucked against his skinny jean covered leg, and he pulled away from my lips. I blushed, and gave him a soft look. Allowing him to do, what he'd probably wanted to do this whole time.

**/HAHAHAHAHA Imma cut off right here u I know you lil turds love da yaois don't worry I'll get there I'll get there soon- gimme time. vuv Likes, favorites, and reviews are highly appreciated!/**


End file.
